Vous avez de la visite, Monsieur
by Ignie
Summary: Peu après l'événement que les gens appellent le "Zero Requiem", le comte Kanon Maldini, ayant failli être tué en ce jour fatidique, a été renvoyé chez lui se reposer, ordre de l'impératrice. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de la visite au château familiale, Surtout pas de celui que les gens appellent le "Prince Blanc."


Détendu.

Cela allait faire des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas été. Peut-être même des années, qui sait ?

Les seuls bruits environnants étaient le bruissement des feuilles par le vent, les jappements des chiens de Père, qui était parti chasser. Ce n'était pas raisonnable, lui avait dit son fils, il commençait à se faire trop vieux. Son père lui avait simplement répondu de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il se sentait encore assez en forme pour ce genre de divertissements, mais que lui, son jeune fils, devait se reposer après toutes les épreuves par lesquelles il avait dû passer.

C'était très étrange. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver à… ne rien faire. Il avait l'impression que la dernière fois qu'il s'était assis à une table à l'extérieur du château familiale pour lire un roman remontait à longtemps. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas la première fois ?

Durant toute sa vie, son père lui avait appris à occuper 100% de son temps. En tant que seul fils d'une famille de 5 enfants, il devait faire carrière et « réussir sa vie. ». Il devait donc, pour y arriver, exceller dans tous les domaines. Et, sans se vanter, il y arrivait.

L'escrime, les armes à feu, le combat rapproché, la culture, la stratégie, même son physique était irréprochable. Mais la maitrise de tous ces sujets signifiait qu'il n'avait presque jamais eu de moment de détente, et que même lorsqu'on l'autorisait à en avoir, il préférait continuer à étudier ou à s'entrainer. C'est ce qui faisait qu'il était unique, et qu'avant que… tout n'arrive, il était si haut gradé.

D'un mouvement de tête, il chassa ses idées noires, et replongea dans la lecture de son roman.

Il avait tellement dû être absorbé par sa lecture, que lorsqu'une jeune domestique vint vers lui, le soleil avait déjà avancé dans le ciel, et il n'entendait plus les chiens japper, Père devait être rentré de la chasse. La jeune femme se tenait timidement à côté de lui, attendant qu'il soit disposé à écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

D'un mouvement gracieux, il ferma son livre et tourna la tête vers elle, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Monsieur, vous avez de la visite. »

« De la visite ? »

La domestique hocha la tête.

« Oui, Monsieur, un homme désirerait vous parler, est ce que je l'amène ? »

Il se permit un instant de réflexion, et finit par hocher la tête d'un mouvement lent et calme. La jeune femme lui répondit par une courbette et disparu. Le jeune homme déposa son livre sur la table, et ses mains se posèrent sur les genoux, dans l'attente de son visiteur.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à la domestique pour traverser le château, et amener son visiteur. Il fut averti de leur arrivée par les bruits de pas légers de la domestique et ceux, plus lourds de l' « homme désirant lui parler ». Lorsque les pas se stoppèrent, il se permit un mouvement de la tête pour jauger son visiteur du regard, et se figea.

Même s'il avait troqué son habituelle tunique mauve et son manteau blanc contre un costume trois pièces gris, il reconnaissait entre mille la chevelure blonde et les yeux violets de son interlocuteur. D'un bond, il amorça un mouvement pour se lever :

« P-Prince Schneizel ?! »

L'intéressé, d'un sourire et d'un geste de la main, arriva à le stopper dans son mouvement :

« Comte Maldini, restez donc assis, je m'en vais vous rejoindre. »

Kanon sembla hésiter un moment, puis finit par obéir au second prince, retrouvant sa position initial. Le premier ministre Britannien fit le tour de la table et vint s'asseoir aux côtés du comte.

« Que me vaut donc l'honneur de votre visite, votre Altesse ? »

Les traits aux premiers abords doux du prince se durcirent légèrement avant qu'il ne formule sa réponse :

« Eh bien, j'ai appris par ma jeune sœur, l'impératrice Nunnaly, que vous aviez été renvoyé au manoir Maldini afin de vous reposer après… »

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, et Kanon le coupa d'un geste de la main.

« Oui, c'est cela. »

« Je me suis donc déplacé dans le but de prendre de vos nouvelles. »

Le jeune comte regarda un moment le prince et hocha doucement la tête :

« Je vais bien, votre Altesse, il n'y a aucune raison de s'en faire. »

Schneizel ne répondit rien, mais le comte sentit bien que le regard du prince lui disait qu'il mentait, et c'était vrai. Mais à la place de lui dire, le regard perçant de Schneizel se posa sur son roman, toujours posé sur la table du salon de jardin.

« Vous lisez ? »

Kanon hocha de nouveau la tête :

« Oui, votre Altesse, bien que j'apprécie la compagnie de mes sœurs ainsi que de mon père et ma mère, je m'ennuie ici, et bien que Père m'ait proposé de m'emmener à une partie de chasse l'autre jour, j'ai décliné, je n'apprécie guère ce genre de passe-temps. Il me restait alors la lecture. »

« Puis-je demander de quelle lecture il s'agit ? »

Cette fois, le comte détacha son regard de celui du prince Britannien et regarda vers les jardins familiaux.

« Il s'agit simplement d'un roman, votre Altesse. »

Ne plus le regarder dans les yeux et regarder dans le vide, voilà que je retrouve le Kanon que j'ai connu, pensa Schneizel, évidemment, il ne voulait pas tout dire à son prince. Schneizel se contenta d'un sourire et répondit :

« Il s'agit d'un roman d'amour, n'est-ce pas ? Si je me rappelle bien, vous appréciiez particulièrement ce genre de lecture, mon cher Kanon. »

Un léger sourire et des joues qui rosirent suffirent à donner sa réponse au prince, mais le comte lui répondit tout de même par l'affirmative.

« Je vous connais depuis plusieurs années, comte Maldini. »

« Au bout d'un moment, on peut le deviner. » rétorqua le jeune homme.

« Ce roman est-il intéressant ? »

« Oh que oui. » répondit le comte en hochant la tête.

Le prince Britannien sourit de manière douce au comte, qui lui rendit la pareille. Ils restèrent un moment à se contempler les yeux dans les yeux. Kanon sentit de nouveau le rose lui monter aux joues lorsque sous la table, hors de la vue de tous, il sentit la main de Schneizel se poser sur la sienne. Instinctivement, il baissa la tête, fixant la table qui l'empêchait de voir leurs deux mains enlacées.

« Je m'excuse. »

Le comte releva la tête et vit que l'expression du prince avait changé. Alors qu'avant il avait un sourire doux, sûr de lui, presqu'arrogant, comme avant, il arborait maintenant une expression indescriptible, mais que Kanon Maldini qualifierait de profonde tristesse mêlés à des regrets.

« Pardon, votre Altesse ? »

« Je voudrais m'excuser pour tout ce que vous avez subi. Je veux parler de votre capture, votre emprisonnement, votre quasi-exécution. »

« Vous savez… » Répondit Kanon, gêné, « C'était la guerre, votre Altesse, des tas de choses arrive lorsqu'il y a la guerre. »

« Mais vous ne méritiez pas ça. » Répondit le prince, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un murmure. « Vous, vous n'êtes pas mauvais. »

A ça, Kanon n'eut rien à redire, et ce fut un silence gênant qui s'installa entre les deux hommes.

Enfin, au bout de plusieurs minutes, le premier ministre jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers la domestique, qui était resté un peu en retrait. Le jeu comte savait parfaitement ce que ce regard voulait dire, et ce que voulait faire le prince. Il rougit à cette simple pensée.

Ne le voyant pas réagir, Schneizel ouvrit la bouche :

« Kanon, pourrions-nous continuer cette conversation, en privé ? »

« Oui… Oui, bien sûr. »

D'un signe de la main, le comte congédia la domestique, et le prince la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de sa vue.

« Nous voilà donc seul. » Finit par dire Kanon, sachant ce qui allait ensuite arriver.

« Parfait. » Répondit Schneizel.  
Sur ses mots, le prince Britannien se leva légèrement de son siège, juste pour être à portée de Kanon et se pencha en avant pour s'emparer de ces lèvres.

Le comte fondit dans le baiser et répondit au prince. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et leur goût avait manqué au prince. C'était comme revenir en arrière, comme avant. Mais…

Schneizel se sépara, ne laissant qu'à peine quelques millimètres entre leurs lèvres, si bien qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle de Kanon sur sa bouche. Il pinça ses lèvres et prit une mine préoccupée :

« Kanon… vous avez hésité. »

Le comte ne chercha même pas à la cacher, et plongea son regard dans celui de Schneizel :

« Oui, j'en suis désolé, Votre Altesse. »

« Je comprends. » Dit tristement le prince, « Il s'est passé tant de choses. Il vous est arrivé tant de malheurs, qui sont pour la plupart de ma faute. »

« J'ai dit… que ce n'était pas grave, votre Altesse. » Répondit doucement Kanon.

« Alors, pourquoi donc hésiter, si ce n'est pas si grave ? »

Le comte retira doucement la main sur laquelle était posée celle du prince, et la joignit à sa jumelle sur ses genoux. Son regard se détacha lentement de celui de Schneizel, pour se poser sur la fontaine qui ornait le centre du jardin.

« Ce n'est rien, votre Altesse. »

« … Kanon. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Sans jeter un seul regard sur lui, Kanon se mit à parler :

« Je… Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus si ce que vous faites à présent, depuis ce jour fatidique est honnête, si c'est bien vous ou si ce n'est… » Il ferma les yeux, « Si ce n'est rien d'autre que l'influence du Geass. »

Schneizel soupira. Oui, sa sœur lui avait parlé de ça. Mais elle lui avait aussi dit que c'était pour le bien du monde, pour la paix. Pourquoi pas après tout, c'est ce qu'il voulait aussi, non ? La paix dans le monde.

« Je suis toujours le même, Kanon. Schneizel El Britannia. Mes intérêts sont ceux de Zero à présent. Zero veut la paix, et moi aussi. Mais… » À ces mots il joignit le geste à la parole, en posant sa main sur son cœur. « Mon amour pour vous, est toujours aussi ardent, comte Maldini. »

Voyant que le comte ne répondit rien, le prince soupira. Il n'avait pas envie d'en arriver là, mais le mutisme de Kanon l'y obligeait.

« Est-ce que cela veut dire… que c'est fini ? »

Le comte releva la tête, un air interrogateur fixé sur son visage.

« Nous deux. » Précisa Schneizel, « Est-ce que vous ne voulez plus me voir ? »

Le jeune homme fixa son regard sur Schneizel, et il dit, d'une voix tremblante :

« Le… le voulez-vous… votre Altesse ? »

Il essaya de contenir toute la tristesse dans sa voix, et ce fut sa lèvre inférieure qui se mit à trembler. En voyant cela, le cœur parla à la place de la raison pour Schneizel, et il s'empressa de prendre les mains de Kanon dans les sienne, peu importait la discrétion, pour peu que Kanon retire cette expression de son si joli visage.

« Non ! » s'exclama le prince Britannien.

« Car je suis d'accord si c'est ce que vous p-préférez, votre Altesse. » coupa Kanon. « M'avoir peut sans aucun doute causer des soucis… »

« Jamais, Kanon, Jamais ! » il resserra la pression sur ses mains, « Vous êtes… la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit entré dans ma vie ! »

La tristesse du comte fut remplacée par de l'étonnement. C'était rare, très rare que le prince Schneizel s'exprime ainsi. Le jeune homme ne sentait pas une once de mensonge, de manipulation dans sa voix, il semblait…

Sincère ?

« Prince Schneizel… »

« Vous… Vous êtes mon rayon de soleil, Kanon Maldini. »

Les épaules dudit Kanon se détendirent d'un coup, et, Schneizel se sentit plus léger en le voyant, un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage, avant qu'il ne se jette dans les bras du prince, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait.

« Mon prince ! Veuillez me pardonner d'avoir douté de vous ! »

Il sentit les doigts fins du second prince se perde dans ses cheveux couleurs pèches.

« Je vous pardonne, Kanon, je vous pardonne » répondit l'intéressé.

A ces mots, cette douce voix qu'il voulait tant entendre de nouveau, le comte enfouit son nez dans l'épaule de son bien-aimé.

« Je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir, Kanon, vous m'aviez tant manqué. »

Un « moi aussi » étouffé parvint aux oreilles de Schneizel, et il sourit. Comme ce sourire, ce visage cette voix lui avait tant manqué. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que plus de deux mois de séparation d'avec Kanon lui ferait autant de mal.

« Voudriez-vous revenir à mon service, Kanon ? Cela me ferait véritablement plaisir. »

Le comte se retira de son étreinte, et offrit au prince un sourire radieux, et que Schneizel n'avait vu qu'à de rares reprises, uniquement lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, dans son bureau, ou dans son lit, lorsque ses doigts fins se perdaient dans les mèches rosées et que ses yeux se noyait dans le bleu azur de ceux du comte.

Un sourire amoureux.

« Cela serait pour moi, Votre Altesse, un immense honneur. »


End file.
